No Air
by punctured-hearts
Summary: Set after Edward leaves in New Moon.Edward is with his family playing ball, when Bella comes along. They have been apart 5 months,how will Bella react. Bella is in dangerous water. B:I can't breathe with out you Edward. I'm dying. E: I have to go Bella.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Twilight fic. I hope it's ok. This is actually a songfic, inspired by the song _No Air_; I think it fits Bella and Edward well. Set somewhere in New moon. Its different than how it really happens though.

Each chapter changes from Bella to Edward, Bella first and the second chapter is Edward.

I'm very sorry the chapters are short. Shorter than I'd like. VERY short cries

Know what's funny? I started and finished the 3rd chapter before I even started the 1st, 'cause I changed things around P

No Air

_Bella_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**_

_**If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh**_

"You don't want me?" I managed to choke out.

"No." He stated without an apology.

"But I will always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize it's time for a change. Because I'm tired of pretending to something I'm not, Bella. Because I'm not human." He told me. "I've let this go on to long." He looked away into the trees as he spoke.

He _must _know how much this was really hurting me. He _must!_ How could he do this when just a while ago he said he would stay with me when we were in phoenix.

Was this hurting him as much as it was hurting me?

"Is Alice gone?" I managed to ask.

"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you." He said, his golden eyes turned else were, thinking about things, things I would never know.

Tears were flowing down my face, I tried to stop them but I could not. They flowed freely now.

It was dizzy and hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the doctor at the hospital in phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-rays. _You can see it's a clean break, _his finger traced the picture of my severed bone. _That's good; it will heal more easily, more quickly. _

I tried to breathe more normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare

"Goodbye, Bella." He said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward.

I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant.

My eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin, and then he was gone.

A/N: Wow, so short, and you've already read it all in New Moon, I'm sooo sorry, the second chapter is coming out in a few minutes, it's the same but in Edward's point of view, chapter three will come out the next day. (It's already done)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As promised, the next chapter is here. It's MUCH longer than the first… sorta

_No Air_

_Edward_

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

I did not look behind me as I ran as fast as I could. She would not understand why I had to leave, I wish I could stay. But I had to go!

As I ran past people, I heard their thoughts, but pushed them out as soon as they arrived.

Rushing past the oblivious people I was being torn in two. My love for Bella was so strong, my selfishness lost, I had to leave, let her live a human life. No matter how hard, I would let her go.

"Edward…" Alice frowned as I entered the house sulking. "I did not answer as she walked up to me; I just ignored her and walked to my room.

It was empty now. Alice had packed it up. This was better for Bella and us.

_I will never stop loving you, Bella. I hope you know that and remember that_

Alice was now outside my door, I could hear her. But she did not enter. I heard her thinking about what to do, and then left when Jasper called to her.

"Leave Edward alone for a bit, OK Alice?" Jasper spoke.

Alice said nothing as they walked away, probably holding hands, lovers forever, unlike Bella and I.

Carlisle came in soon and said they were leaving now.

I only nodded, not really wanting to leave, but knowing I had to. I walked down the stairs and everyone was waiting for me. I was not surprised; I had only walked at human speed.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked every one, standing beside Jasper; she looked so petite and dainty. Once every one nodded they left, running into the distance.

Gold eyes gleamed in the night, six pairs were golden, and the other was onyx. Edwards.

Edward sat with Alice beside him. She was rambling on and on about things I did not really care about. But then I thought I heard Bella and my head shot up. Only to see a very confused Alice staring at me.

"Sorry." I murmured, not really sorry at all. "I thought I heard something, guess not." Alice did not look convinced with my brief story, but continued talking randomly anyway.

"Alice…" I interrupted her long chat about nothing specific. "I want you to promise you won't look into Bella's future. Please." I almost pleaded. "I want to leave her alone; she is safer without me there. She'll find someone new to love and be with and I don't want to know about it." I told her sternly, my onyx eyes very serious.

Her face calmed and nodded. "But only if you hunt soon, you look dangerously thirsty." I only nodded. Her eyes were filled with worry for me, and Bella.

Everyone was trying to cheer me up and get me back into order, but nothing was working. Without Bella, my life was nothing. But at least she will live a normal human life, without monsters jumbling it up for her.

_She is better off this way. _I would always tell myself. I tried so hard to be in a better mood for my family. But I failed miserably. I was making the moving worse for everyone.

I needed to change before everyone decided to kill me.

I went on long walks and stayed inside the rest of the day quite often, it was better than my days of staying inside and sulking all day long. Alice could see my improvement but was hiding my future from me, I had to squeeze it out of her soon, or I could go crazy.

"Alice! Tell me what you saw!" She had a great way of not thinking of it when I was around; it was pissing me off greatly. When I was around her she would always think about random things I cared nothing about, like the great day she and Jasper had together or how Rose and Emette were getting along.

"I did not see anything lately Edward, you can read my mind, can't you? You should know." She retorted for the one hundredth time that week.

I rolled my amber eyes. "I _know _you saw something and you never think of it around me. I heard you think you hated lying to me when you did not know I was in the room." I growled in such menacing way most people would go cry. But not Alice. She was unbreakable.

Alice ignored me and went on talking to Jasper.

Jasper was very surprised from the fight but said nothing of it to either of us.

The arguments did not stop; Alice knew I was snooping in her mind so thought nothing of Bella or myself.

"Alice…" I started.

"Edward, stop please, I'm not telling you for your own good… ok?" She pleaded. "Now please leave me alone about it, I'm getting a headache."

I only nodded. I was being a pain in the ass to Alice, but I really wanted to know what she saw. It was eating me from the inside out. But I pestered her no more, no matter how hard that was, I managed to stop, but Bella was still always on my mind. Her hurt face on the night I left her was replaying in my mind over and over again. The things I had said to her and the way actions she did were hurtful to me and I was sure it was hurting her just as much.

I left Alice alone a lot that week after all our arguments, I'm sure she needed the time to herself and so did I.

I walked out into the downpour of rain. My golden hair wet and sprung up in spikes. My brows furrowed together in concentration as I walked. I walked out to the garage with our many cars and got into my silver volo.

The car brought back memories of Bella like a stab wound. It was so sudden and I was not expecting it at all. They came so vividly it was like I was living them all over again. It was giving me warm feelings inside. Until they stopped and the sad wave crashed over me like a strong current from the ocean.

I shook my head, trying to clear the memories, erase them from my mind forever. But the thought of that brought back more thoughts of Bella and how she would be handling this. Would she be the same as I was? Or was her life perfect and normal once again.

Did she find someone to love, someone to care for her? Keep her out of harm's way, like he had? Was she happy? _Bella, whatever you do… please, be happy, and keep safe._

I drove around the small rainy town we lived in once again, trying to think of everything else but Bella._ Anything but her. _

I was soon out on the highway and driving at a crazy speed, my window was open and the rain was barely touching me, but the wind was cold against my face and it felt wonderful.

If I was human, I might be crying at this point. But I was not human. I was a monster. A monster that brought pain into Bella's life and ruined it and saved it at the same time. Leaving was the only way to fix it. She would hate being a vampire.

I drove even faster than before, one-twenty, one-twenty five, and one-thirty. Faster and faster the more sad I became.

Suddenly I pulled to a stop. The sad feelings were gone, soon replaced by… joy. Why was I joyful? I should not be joyful for making Bella's life a mess.

_Why?_

One thing came to mind, and I smiled.

_Jasper._

I drove back, at my regular one-ten mp/h. This would have made Bella so scared, going at this speed, so I would have slowed down slightly, just for her.

I smiled at the thought. I drove back to the house in a better mood. I walked right up to Jasper.

"Stop…" I told him, my eyes golden and wanting him to stop making me feel better, I wanted to do this on my own.

"I stopped awhile ago, Edward." He said confused.

It was my time to look confused.

"What?" Was I really happy on my own?

Jasper smiled.

"You became happy on your own." _Good Job. _I heard him think after he said that.

Alice walked over gracefully to them both, her black pointy hair bounced as she went. She smiled at Edward. "Find a way to smile, and never let it go." She said.

_My family_

Alice and Jasper smiled at him. Soon Rose and Emette were in the room.

Rose was smiling slightly and Emette looked confused.

"Whah? What happened, I wasn't listening…" He sounded like an idiot. "Common. Rose, baby, tell me what happened." She just rolled her eyes and filled him in.

Carlisle and Esme had heard and were happy for their son.

_Good job, son. _Carlisle

Esme just smiled widely and went to hug Edward.

Alice froze for a moment. Jasper looked at her with concern in his eyes, he held her in his arms until she awoke from her "daze" smiling.

_Yes! Now I can get revenge on Emette for getting me out last time!_

I looked at her and smirked. "You do that." I smiled. She nodded and told the rest.

"I see a storm coming!" She exclaimed.

"YES!" Emette almost shouted.

Carlisle smiled. "Let's go tomorrow then, perfect timing too. Edward, you going to come.?"

"Oh, he's coming or else I'm dragging his big ass all the way down there myself, see how he likes that!" Emette smirked.

Alice smiled. "He'll be there. Wont you Edward?" She smiled evilly.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, great Alice."

"Thank-you!"

Bella was still on my mind all day, but when I got sad, I pushed the thoughts away and thought of my family. We all decided we would be very careful and go back to our old baseball diamond. The one Bella knew about. It was risky, but it was the only diamond we knew of around the area. Bella really did not know we lived not too far away from her.

We ran to the diamond and waited for the storm to come. There was a slight drizzle of rain, but nothing more.

I hopped it would stay that way, none of us really asked Alice what the weather would be like for the game. Soon I heard the first thunder clap and we got started.

The teams were Me, Alice and Carlisle were one team, while Emette, Jasper and Rose were on the other. Esme was the referee as always. But this time, Bella was not watching.

Jasper was up first and he the ball on the second time, he hit it low to the ground and Alice caught it and raced him to first base.

"Out!" Esme called.

To no one's surprise Jasper had tackled Alice to the ground and was now on top of her , holding her down. He laughed while she scowled. He kissed her check and she mumbled something and he got off mumbling something no one could understand.

"You'll have to wait till later to do that, eh Jasper?" Emette called.

A growl emerged from Jasper and he scowled off.

The game continued and the score was constantly changing. Suddenly I froze. So did the rest of my family. So they smelled it too.

_Bella._

A/N: yay, I'm done, and its longer than my other chapter! Ahaha.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter 3, the one chapter I finished first before I started chapter 1 insert smile here

BTW: Bella already knows about Jacob being a werewolf in this story, just things don't go the same as they did in the book.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight/New Moon or the song: **_**No air**_**. **

No Air

_Bella_

_**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe**_

I looked out the wet window, alone and utterly defeated. Edward was gone, I was gone. It was like Edward was my air, and now he was gone, I was dying.

I tried not to think of the moments I had with Edward, and it hurt my chest when I did, I was always clutching, I knew Charlie was getting worried. Even my friends were noticing my distance and just stopped trying to talk to me. That made me even more sad than before, and my hand clutched harder to my chest in despair.

"_What's for breakfast?" I asked pleasantly._

_That threw him for a minute._

"_Er, I'm not sure. What would you like?" His marble brow puckered. _

_I grinned, hopping up._

"_That's alright; I fend for myself pretty well. Watch me hunt._

_I found a box of cereal and a bowl. I could feel his eyes on me as I poured the milk and grabbed a spoon. I sat my food on the table and then paused._

"_Can I get you anything?" I asked, not wanting to be rude._

_He rolled his eyes. "Just eat, Bella._

I sighed at the memory.

I was thinking of Edwards, sometimes gold colored eyes, and then his perfect face, and body.

Soon I found tears streaming down my rosy cheeks. I looked at my reflection through the window, ignoring the pouring rain behind the face.

My eyes were blood-shot and tears were brimming them.

"_Is that any good?" He asked, turning back to me abruptly and eyeing my breakfast with a teasing look on his face. "Honestly, it doesn't look very appetizing."_

"_Well, it's no irritable grizzly…," I murmured._

I almost smiled at the memory. That was just before I met the rest of the Cullen's', before I went to the fast paced incredible baseball game. Before _James_.

A new set of tears were forming of the thought of those memories.

I pushed them quickly aside.

Then came the dreaded prom, which was actually not _that _bad, but I had never admitted that to Edward or anyone else.

That memory brought me to Jacob Black. Jacob and Billy Black. Billy the man who was telling me over and over again to stay away of Edward. I think it's because he is trying to protect Charlie.

And Jacob, the tall boy who is caught in the middle. Who I'd used.

I shut my eyes tight and pushed away the guilty feeling that was inside my chest, causing me to grab is again.

"_It will be like I was never here." _His words replayed in my head over and over again, in my nightmares and in my head as I was at school, and at home. I _needed _him. It was like I could not breath.

He took my breath away.

5-6 Months Later

"Bella?" I heard Charlie ask.

I did not turn and look, Charlie had seen enough of my tearing eyes and upset face as it was.

"I'm leaving now. I won't be more than a few hours; I'm going to Billy's as I told you last night at dinner."

The only thing I did to respond was nod slowly. I said nothing as he walk silently out of my room, the feeling of guilt was coming off of him in waves. But I ran up at once. I ran over to him as he shut the door and opened it. I hurried down the stairs to catch up with him.

"Dad?" I asked him before he left the house. "Yes?" He said.

"I want to come…" I told him.

Charlie's face lit up instantly.

"Really Bells?" He asked. This was the first new thing I'd done to make my life back to normal, except hang out with Jacob more and more. I might as well go see him again today, while Charlie was there.

I nodded, trying to smile. My mouth managed a lopsided smile. Charlie did not care. At least it was a smile of some sort.

He drove us to Billy's. It was raining outside and that made me feel all the more better. I rolled my eyes. Sarcastic thoughts often filled my mind lately.

Charlie knocked on the door and it was Jacob who came to the door.

"Bella!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" As he took Charlie's coat, I gave him mine as well.

"I decided to come at the last minute." I told him quietly.

"Let's go somewhere else, kay, Bells?"

I only nodded as he walked us to his room. I sat down slowly on his bed, while he took a chair in the corner of the room.

"It's been awhile since we talked, a few days I guess. Anything new?"

I shook my head. "You've grown…" I said pondering something. "_Again._"

Jacob smiled widely at me. Almost a grin. "I know. I can't stop. I'm 6'2 now."

"Wow"

He grinned at me now.

We talked for quite some time. "Hey, Bella…" He started. I knew that voice. He was going to start talking serious.

"I've been thinking…" Here we go. I felt like sighing.

Was Jacob going to be like Tyler and Mike? Think I loved them?

"We've become close than most people I am friends with…" Here it comes.

He sighed.

I inwardly groaned.

"I can't put it into words… so…" He stumbled.

He sighed once more and walked towards me. To my surprise, instead of confessing his love to me and asking me out, he _kissed _me.

I felt horrible. Like I was _cheating _on Edward, even though Edward left me.

This was no small kiss; this was Jacob trying to make out with me. Jacob lips were rough against mine, and became more and more harsh as I struggled to get free from his strong grasp. It was as hard as trying to get away from Edwards wonderful golden eyes when he was in a loving mood.

I struggled even harder as Jacob continued his kiss. I finally stopped trying and stopped moving completely. Once he stopped I gave him no chance to talk, I spat on his face and stormed out of the room.

My hair was soaked from the moment I walked outside; the rain was pounding down on my five minutes into the run from Jacob. I walk aimlessly, letting my legs carry me to where that wanted. And soon I found myself at my truck, I drove to the forest Edward took me to watch his baseball game and started walking.

I walked for at least an hour before the thunder and lightning started. And soon I noticed, there was no lightning before the thunder.

I walked toward the place I remember the field being and heard the louder thunder stop suddenly. I froze, realizing someone was playing baseball.

A/N: Ya, ya, you already know who it is…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ello again. I love writing the story, it comes so naturally. But now I have a bazillion paper cuts because of work, and my fingers hurt from all that billing. frown

BTW: I hate Jacob…

I wrote this chapter 2 times! TWICE! UGG… _This is the chapter I chose, the other one you can pm me if you want to know my other plot idea that lost. _

_No Air V II_

_Edward & Bella_

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

**No air, air (Ohhh)  
No air, air (Nooo)  
No air, air (Oh a)  
No air, air**

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care**

_Bella_

I froze, as did the rest of my family. I looked across the field and saw her standing there, alone. Tears were in her eyes as she stood, looking straight across at us.

_Oh no_

I winced as I saw her for the first time in almost 6 months. There she was her matted and her eyes glaring at us, her eyes filled with tears.

"Did you not see this coming Alice?!" I asked Alice frustrated at her. Was this what she was hiding from me?

"No!" She hissed back at me. "She must be with a werewolf or something."

_A werewolf? _Why would she be with a werewolf? That's not much safer than being with a bunch of vampires.

"Edward?" I heard her whisper hoarsely. Tears still in her eyes. Happiness was there somewhere in her eyes as well as anger.

Was she angry at me?

She started slowly towards us, looking anxious, and unsure. I frowned once she was 10 feet away.

"Bella…" I warned her.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell out.

I glared at Jacob as he ran over to her. It took all the strength I had not to go over to Bella and hug her. Kiss her sweet smelling hair again.

Jacob picked Bella up into a giant bear hug. I winced, had she found love with Jacob now?

I thought she had until I saw Bella glare and Jacob with such hate, struggling to get free.

"Let me go Jacob!" She yelled at him. She was mad at Jacob. "I don't want to see your face ever again. And how _dare _you kiss me like that?! Could you not tell I really hated that?"

He had _kissed _her? I tried to remain calm as this was going on.

"Oh, common Bells!" Jacob said putting her down.

Bella slowly walked backwards, toward us, away from Jacob. "Don't come near me."

"Oh common, I said a few mean things about your _Bloodsuckers_ and kissed you, and now you hate me. What's with that?"

Edward twitched.

Bella backed up even more. "Please, just leave me alone." Bella looked horrified.

I looked at Alice to see her inch forward to Jasper and held his hand.

Rose was standing beside Emette now; he was glaring at Jacob, like I was. I noticed that Jasper had an evil aura surrounding him.

"Edward…" Alice warned him. I was frozen in place. Fear in my eyes. Bella was not happy, but she was safe. Except for the fact Jacob was kissing her unwillingly.

Bella had fear written all over her face.

_I'm sorry love… I can't be with you; it will hurt you even more. _

Bella turned around at me as I was thinking this and her face showed understanding.

"I know what you're thinking Edward. Please, I wish I could convince you to stay, but I know that is impossible. So please…" Her tears came more often and were now flowing fluently. "Leave now if you are leaving…"

I only nodded, I turned around and my face was scrunched up with worry. "Let's go…" I said.

It started to rain very hard as I heard Bella cry. Jacob was inching closer to Bella.

_You're mine now Bella. _I heard Jacob thinking.

_The bloodsuckers will never be near you again. You're MINE!_

I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned around, hard on my heel. "Shut up!" I roared. This was going too far. "I am not just going to stand by and let this happen. I won't let Bella get hurt like that.

Bella and everyone else in the clearing were surprised to hear me like that.

I walked up to Jacob and before he could react I punched him in the jaw so hard that I hear the bone crack under the pressure.

I felt almost relieved. I Picked up Bella before Jacob could pick himself up and ran into the trees. Whispering my plan for Bella.

I could tell Bella was happy to feel my arms around her, but it would not last for long.

"Ed-" She started.

"Please… Bella." I pleaded. "Don't talk, not now."

I ran to Bella's house, I stopped. I went to her room and sat her on her bed. I let go over her and paced the room.

_Bella_

I watched as Edward paced the room. His brow's were creased and he was concentrating hard.

"Bella… I'm leaving now, and you can't stop, but please be safe." He started.

"I hope you work things out with Jacob an-"

"No…" I spoke finally. "I can't and won't stay here in forks. I'll come with you" I could tell he was about to interrupt me. "Or go or Phoenix to live with my mom."

He nodded at my second choice.

"You must know how hard this is for me. Think about how this is killing me. Think about _that _Edward." I glanced at him once more and got up. I looked at him my eyes filled with pure agony I was sure.

I walked away from him crying, and I turned to look at him one last time. "Edward… I love you, but if you truly love me, you won't let me live in a world without you, my world without air. I can't breathe Edward. You're killing me." I told him as I walked out of the room, leaving him shocked.

A/N: Done chapter 4 for the second time in a row…


End file.
